


Green-Eyed Monster

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Corporal Punishment, Drugging, Kinkmeme, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis learns first hand that the ones you trust the most could end up hurting you the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> Written for a Kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9000075#cmt9000075

_Don’t fear the enemy that attacks you, but the fake friend that hugs you._

Those words have haunted Noctis since his Father’s murder at the hands of one of his allies, someone who had sworn loyalty to him. And it has only gotten worse as of late, for it would seem someone is attempting to snuff out the young King’s life and usurp the throne, someone close to him. Noctis knew it had to be someone on the inside, especially since all the attacks on him were done despite false information on his whereabouts or vehicle being given to anyone not in his immediate circle, plus there was the cryptic message written in his bedchamber guard’s blood that no one besides someone familiar could have snuck up on. So either the person was so arrogant in thinking that they wouldn’t be found out, or they were doing this to breed doubt.

If the latter was true, it worked. He had became paranoid around everyone, even his three closest friends and allies did not escape his side eying and distrust. But his distrust of them soon faded, finding reasons that proved them innocent in the matter. For Prompto it was mainly the fact the man loathed being in the spotlight, even with him being put in the position of helming the new rifleman infantry that was created he got nervous and had minor panic attacks when it was just his small grouping of friends. With Ignis, they had been raised as brothers and the older man has never shown any ill will towards the younger even when he had to take on duties the then Prince should had, plus he’s always there to offer a helping hand and warm smile. Then there was Gladio. This one hurt the worst, for them both. Noctis had remembered all of the times Gladio had pushed him and called him weak, told him he was a coward and not yet fit to rule. It tumbled around in his mind, that his Shield was the likeliest of candidates to try to take control, his family were of noble standing and were well liked by the people, it had to be him. Then, Noctis finally snapped after a sparring match between the two turned violent, especially since Gladio had became more aggressive as of late with his training.

“What the fuck crawled up your ass!?” Gladio had snapped at him, wiping the blood gushing from his nose after Noct had used the blunt end of his sword to smash the body part. “That wasn’t very Kingly.”

“Oh!? So is that why you want me dead!? You think you can do this better than me!?” 

The look on Gladio’s face after his outburst was all Noctis needed to prove his Shield wasn't the culprit either. It was as if his heart had been ripped out, crushed, dropped to the floor, stomped on, and then spat upon. 

“I, I would never-” There were tears in Gladio’s eyes and Noct felt his stomach turn. “You think I would dedicate my whole life to getting stronger, to risk death in order to prove my worth as your Shield, to protect you and keep you safe, for me to just kill you? That I would keep pushing you forward to make you into the best damn King I know you can be because I respect and believe in you, only to then turn around and try to murder you?” 

Without thinking, Noctis dropped his sword and ran to his Shield, wrapped his arms around him and cried into his chest. “I’m sorry Gladio. I’m so, so sorry.”

Gladio had forgave him, understanding his fear since he too had began to become distrustful of those around them. And that's why he had been pushing Noct a lot harder in training recently, hoping it would prepare him better if he were suddenly attacked. He also apologized to his King, for making him feel like he was insignificant and a fuck up all those times before.

“I was afraid, that you would get gravely hurt if not prepared, but also that I had failed in training you properly. I wanted us to be like our Fathers; you, strong and greatly admired by your people, me, a pillar to keep you standing in the face of adversity and a grand barrier between you and harm.” 

Noctis reached his hand up to trace his finger over the scar that crept down the left side of the man’s face, remembering the events that lead to him receiving it. If any doubt lingered, it was gone then.

And if it didn't completely go away even with that, then what happened two days later shattered it completely.

He had been invited to a gala to rub elbows with some of the business elite and decided to go despite the uneasiness felt by the Marshal since he wasn’t notified sooner it would be hard to station many Crownsguards around the parameter or know where potential threats could hide. Instead, the King had just brought Gladio to stay by him and a couple Glaives that flitted about unnoticed. Then when Noctis was preparing to leave, he was stopped by the host, wanting to thank him for coming and give him a gift. Gladio had stepped over to the car and opened the door in preparation for his King to enter inside while tossing in the gift that Noct passed off to him, but then there was a faint beeping, followed by a click and he can’t remember much else from there.

When he reawoke he found himself in the Citadel’s medical wing with a couple dozen guards stationed around the room and, to his horror, the unconscious and partially burned form of his Shield in a bed next to his. It was discovered someone had planted a bomb in the car while they were at the party, on the side where Noctis always sits when being driven and it was set off as soon as Gladio opened the door and tossed the gift onto the seat. As soon as the older man heard the noise, his protection mode kicked in and he put himself in between his Liege and the blast; his back received third-degree burns, and shrapnel punctured his body. He was comatose for almost a month and Noct barely left his side throughout, even when he was called to attend important Council meetings he would send Ignis in his stead most of the times while the ones he did go to he found himself unable to focus and would bumble through to the annoyance of those in attendance. This, was when everything started to connect for him.

The King sits impatiently through his third meeting of the day, this one more boring and tedious than the last. It didn’t help that he was up late the night before, spilling his sorrows and apologizing profusely to his newly conscious Shield. Then the two played cards together, laughed at each others stupid jokes like they had when they were younger, and then just sat silently while holding each other's hand as the doctor came in to redress the bandages covering the burns on Gladio’s back, with Noct finding out the man’s tattoo was barely recognizable anymore. Gladio broke down after that remembering when he got it, how he and his father bonded as he was being inked and how much pride he took in it. He feels his head begin to slip from where it rested on his palm as his eyes become heavy and sleep begins to set in, only to be jarred awake when a pointed-tipped shoe meets his shin. Noctis sends a slight glare in the direction of his advisor, the man ignoring him and instead jotting down notes while listening intently to one of the council elders waxing on. He tries to focus on the conversation, but his mind once again travels to the attack and then to Gladio. Before he realizes and can stop it, he lets a yawn slip.

“Majesty,” one of the council members begins, face greatly perturbed. “are we boring you?”

“No, my apologies. I was up late visiting with my Shield and didn’t get much sleep. Plus my old wound flared up, inhibiting my sleep. Please proceed.” 

Sitting in a hard chair for over six hours straight the night before had been murder on his back, but he pushed through it to be there for Gladio. 

The council member shakes his head and sighs. “Let's take a momentary break and get his Majesty some coffee, then reconvene.”

The group all agree and take a break, with Noctis stepping into his private chambers to await his drink. He rubs at his eyes and groans before stretching himself out, feeling his back becoming greatly achy again. While slightly more comfortable than the one from before, the council room chairs were still hard to sit in for too long. Noctis gets up from his chair and walks over to the door, deciding to ask one of the maids to bring him his medication. But as he reaches for the doorknob, he overhears something that kicks his paranoia into gear. 

“Can you believe how pathetic he is? He’s nothing like his Father was.”

Noctis freezes, it was a council member he was hearing.

“Well what do you expect, the prior King babied him and allowed him to become a spoiled brat. If it wasn’t for his advisor, he wouldn’t know his ass from a hole in the ground.” 

“Speaking of Lord Scientia, did you see how well his plan to balance the budget worked? It cut wasteful spending by over one-hundred thousand Gil.” 

“I know. And the deal he brokered with the hunters to bring in fresh meat for way cheaper than before was marvelous. He is amazingly intelligent and highly respected, much more than the weakling in power now. It’s true of what everyone says, he would make the better ruler. I think even he sees it and agre-”

“Ladies.” a familiar voice calls out, quieting the two. 

There’s a knock on the door and Ignis walks on in carrying a mug of coffee along with some pastries and Noctis’ medication. This makes the King smile, leave it to Ignis to know just what his friend needs. 

“Thanks Iggy.” Noct sighs out and takes a couple of his painkillers gratefully, washing them down with his coffee before grabbing up a tart. He tries to relax and enjoy his break, but his mind keeps going back to what those women had said. Were they the ones behind the assassination attempts? Did they plan to overthrow him and put someone else, someone they thought better of then him on the throne? Who else was involved if it turned out to be true? Was this a coup being organized by the council, or was it one person that is the driving force behind the entire thing. And if so, who? Noctis looks to his friend, seeing the man partaking in a can of Ebony as he looks over some notes with a discerning eye and air of extreme confidence. “You know I’m trying my hardest, right?”

Ignis looks to him, his face morphing into one akin to an adult placating a child who is throwing a tantrum, the one he would always take whenever Noct would ask something foolish or say something stupid. It never really bothered him before, but now, it made his blood boil and another emotion rise up.

“Of course, Highness.”

“Ignis, it’s Majesty now.” Noct says, forcing a smile on his face in spite of the knot in his stomach. “You keep calling me Highness.”

“My apologies, old habits and such,” he answers, face becoming unreadable as his gaze falls back to his papers. “Noctis.” 

The words his Father spoke come to mind once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis has been on edge ever since he heard those women speak, waiting for the next attempt on his life. Plus, there’s the added stress of watching every move Ignis makes. He still had a great doubt that it was the man’s doing, but he couldn’t let his guard down until the truth is finally revealed.

“Man you’re tense Noct, I think you need to get over your dislike of being touched and get a masseuse in here.”

The King looks to his Shield and puts a smile on, trying to mask his unease. “Or maybe I should just have you learn since I’ve grown accustomed to your manhandling during training.”

“Ha, yeah. Or Ignis, he’s always eager and tenacious to take the reins on things, especially if he believes he’s better suited for the job. I swear, if the doctor didn’t bar him from the medical wing, he’d be doing my skin grafts.”

Noctis lets a soft grunt escape him, thankfully it goes unnoticed by the older man. He turns to glance at the brunette, noticing how his movements are ridged and strained.

“You’re back hurting?”

“It’s fine, and besides, if you can muster through with the pain you endure from your back injury then I need to soldier on with mine.” 

“Just don’t overdo it.” 

It was nice to have Gladio back at his side, but it didn’t ease the fear of being attacked again since other casualties seem no matter to the one trying to assassinate him. He had thought about telling Gladio but decided not too. Not that he doesn’t trust him, it’s just that he doesn’t want the man involved, yet. He wants to be absolutely sure first that it is Ignis, he doesn’t want to falsely accuse another friend and be looked at with heartache, like Gladio had. 

“Lord Amicitia?” 

The two men turn to see a Crownsguard approaching, bowing to the King before turning to the Shield. 

“Yes, what is it?”

“The Marshal has requested your presence at the new recruits tryouts.”

“Ah I see, umm,” he begins and looks to Noctis before nodding and turning back to the guard. “allow me to guide his Majesty to his chambers first then I shall join in.”

“Yes Sir.”

The guard takes his leave and the two men continue on towards the Kings room.

“You could have gone, I’m fine walking to my chambers on my own.” 

“I know.” Gladio says and offers nothing else, looking steely eyed.

Noctis just lets it go, knowing that since the older man has been given clearance to return to his duties; even though he had tried to as soon as he could move; he remains glued to his side until he is in the safety of his room. Or at least that’s what Gladio thought and Noctis had hoped.

“Hello, your Majesty.” Ignis says as he sets down a tray of tea and pastries. “And hello Gladio, you seem spry today, feeling better?”

“Yeah, that burn ointment you concocted works great.”

“I’m glad.” The advisor then looks at his King and smiles. “Well then, I do believe it is time to get his Majesty up to speed on his reports, especially since he skipped this morning's meeting.”

“Ah, sorry, that was my fault. I had a follow up to make sure my back isn’t getting infected and Iris was supposed to go with me but she couldn’t make it, so I asked Noctis if he would go.”

“I see then.”

“Yeah, well I’ll catch you both later, maybe we can all get together along with Prompto and have dinner or something.”

“Sounds great.” Noctis says with a look of joy.

“That won’t be possible unfortunately,” Ignis begins and turns an exasperated eye to him. “or have you forgotten that you have a dinner meeting with some from the press tonight about the rehabilitation center being built and named in your Father’s honor?” 

“Shit, I forgot that was tonight.” he says and rubs his temple. “There has been just so much going on lately it slipped my mind.” 

“Well then we should start preparing now, don’t want you to mess up badly and make a fool of yourself.”

“Heh, even if he did you’d swoop in and make the situation return to normal, eh Igs?” Gladio snorts and then starts to head out. “Don’t take it too easy on him now, unless he starts crying, again.”

“Hey!”

Gladio laughs and walks out with a quick wave, leaving the other two alone. Noctis forces down his uncomfortableness and takes a seat at his tea table as Ignis begins to pour him a drink. The advisor gives him a smile and takes a seat directly across from him, grabbing up his notes and aligning them before starting to fill him in, only to stop after a few minutes.

“Noct you haven’t touched your tea or the pastries I made, are they not to your liking?”

“Oh, no it’s not that, I just want to remain focused on what you are saying and not be distracted.” He’s lying, ever since his distrust of the older man started again, he forgoes eating or drinking anything he brings until either he tries it first or he can dispose of it. While he does miss his cooking, Noctis has to be cautious. 

Ignis purses his lips but drops any further questioning and continues on with the report. Eventually, he takes a moment to drink from his cup and takes a bite from a crumpet, relieving some of Noct’s anxiety to where he can partake in the food and drink. After another cup of tea and dessert, the King starts to feel fatigued, letting a yawn escape him.

“Would you prefer to take a brisk nap for a bit? We have been reviewing over my notes for almost an hour now.”

“Ah, okay.” Noct says and rubs his eyes. It was strange, he did get a good night's rest and wasn’t woken up too early, so why was he getting tired? But he really doesn’t think much more about it, or can’t to be more precise. 

“Oh, before you rest though, I need you to sign some papers for the upcoming charity at the end of the month that we are donating a gift to go up for auction.”

“Ah, sure.” he mumbles out and looks blearily at the paper set before him, then is handed a pen. Noctis tries to focus on the form before him, but his eyes are too heavy and vision too blurry to make it out. “Where am I supposed to sign?”

“Here.” Ignis says and moves his hand into position, keeping it steady as Noct signs. “And here.” A couple pages are flipped and he once again helps Noctis keep his hand steady before flipping to the end. “Lastly here.”

“So uh, what are we contributing to the auction?” he asks and tries again to look over the paper, only to have Ignis scoop it away. 

“Just a few baubles.” he says and then takes a cheeky look. Or at least that what Noctis thinks, brain not really doing its job. “Or do you think would should have more? Like maybe offer up a dinner date with the esteemed Shield of the King? I’m sure that would get much in the way of offers.”

“Nah,” Noct manages out as he rubs his eyes, feeling himself slip further into this odd tiredness along with a warmth flourishing on his cheeks. “I’d just end up winning that bid.”

He hears a slight chuckle come from the other man before he falls into a deep slumber, reawakening later when he is frantically shaken awake by a panicking Gladio who then pulls him relieved into his arms. It was then that he learned, to his horror, that it was almost eight and he had slept through the dedication ceremony and dinner. But too, he had now had no doubts in his mind that Ignis was behind this. But now a question had risen up in the young King’s mind. Why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn anyone who is turned off by severe punishment, blood, gore, and bodily harm. It's all in this chapter. If you still wish to read then I'll put up a mark where the particular part happens and ends so it can be skipped. Thank you for reading. :D

There was no doubts left in his mind, Ignis; his friend from childhood, the one raised alongside him to be his brother, his advisor, his right hand; was the one who had ordered the assassination attempts. But not only that, he has been slowly winning favor with those who hold high standings in the city while making Noctis look weak and incapable. The news following Noctis’ absence at the dedication ceremony had been swift and harsh, calling him ungrateful to the late King and woefully unfit to be a ruler. Then the whispers, ones like what he overheard the councilwomen saying, began to swirl about more frequently. That Noctis was a failure, weak, and unnecessary while Ignis was touted as perfect, strong in mind and body, and was capable of doing anything.

But despite all of this, he still had those loyal to him that defended him and his character. Prompto, Cor, some of the Crownsguard who he has trained alongside during his youth, Nyx and the Glaives who remained loyal to the crown, and some on the council who haven’t been charmed by the advisor. The biggest defender of his though, is Gladio, and that’s why he goes to his Shield and lays it out for him.

“I’ve had my suspicions as well.”

“For how long?”

“Since the dedication ceremony. You were peppy before I left your side and while you do sleep like the dead, you still move around and get pissy when I poke at you.” he says and looks sullen. “You didn’t even flutter an eye when I shook you.”

“What should I do? I can’t just outright accuse him of treason without proof, if there is even any.” He knows this will be near impossible to find any evidence, Ignis was trained to be an advisor and is quite shrewd. “Should I maybe tell some others, have them keep tabs or dig up some dirt.”

“Hmm, Cor would be a wise choice, plus Nyx. Bringing in Prompto might a double-edged sword though. While he can be trusted and Ignis wouldn’t initially think he would be involved, finding him to be naive and weak minded, if he did become suspicious of him, Blondie would fold like a wet napkin. He may be greatly loyal to you and frightened of me, but he’s scared shitless of Ignis.”

Noctis couldn’t really blame him, he too has grown deeply afraid of someone he had once called his friend, his brother. But he decides to throw caution to the wind and brings the gunner into the loop along with the Marshal and Glaive Captain. All of them are rightfully stunned and do share their doubts at first, but after listening to all of their King’s words, they give him their support and vow to not let the other man usurp the throne.

It’s two weeks later when everything is revealed and comes to an end.

Noctis is going through some drawers in his study, trying to find more ink so that he can finish signing some forms in preparation of the charity auction when he notices one of the drawers has a board that doesn’t belong inside it. He removes it, finding papers he has never seen before. Noct shuffles through them, his blood running colder with each one he looks at until he reaches the second to last. It was a will and testament.

“Oh gods.”

Originally the rule of ascension decrees that in the case of no heirs, the role of King or Queen would fall to the next person of power, possibly the Shield if they were still alive. If not, then it would pass to the head of the council and work its way down from there. But this new one states that power would instead be given to the court advisor, to Ignis. And there, at the bottom of the form written in marginally sloppy handwriting, was Noctis’ signature. When had he- Oh, that’s right, he faintly remembers a few months back. He had been rushing through forms late one night and Ignis asked him to sign one more before he went to sleep. He had been too tired to fully look at it, but he remembers the watermark of his lineage up in the corner of the paper, the one only used in formal documents that affected the royal family. Noctis then flips to the last document and rage fills his entire body. It was a document that incriminates some of his allies in making attempts on his life and ordered their executions if he was murdered. The papers implicate Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum, and Nyx Ulric as co-conspirators with Gladiolus Amicitia as the mastermind. That son of a bitch. There’s a knock at the door and Noct quickly returns the papers before the door opens. Ignis steps in, carrying a tray of drinks and tarts, with a sweet smile on his face.

“Hello Noct, I brought you some nourishments to partake in while you work.” he says and sets the tray down on the desk.

“Yeah, thanks.” Noct replies, trying his hardest to keep from lunging at the older man and strangling him with his bare hands, and returns to looking for ink.

“Might I be of some help?”

“No, I’m good, you may leave.” he says, not doing very well this time in hiding his anger.

Ignis’ lips form a thin line and he wrings his hands together. “Are you not going to at least try the tarts I made? I would like to know if they turned out well.”

“They always do.” Noctis answers, feeling his resolve slipping away further.

“Yes, I know. But I would still like for you to eat one and tell me.”

Noct stops and looks with venom at the older man. “You eat one first.”

The sickeningly pleasant smile slips momentarily before returning. “I have already eaten, so please, just partake in one.”

The tray with the pastries and tea crashes to the floor as Noctis keeps his enraged gaze locked onto his old friend. Ignis sighs and shakes his head, crouching down to begin cleaning up the mess.

“Goodness your Highness, are you not feeling well? You’ve been out of sorts lately, maybe you should take a break and rest.”

“It’s Majesty, you damn traitor.”

Ignis lets another sigh escape him as he shifts around. “Of all the times you show drive and cunning, it had to be now.” he says and jams a syringe into the younger man’s chest, barely injecting him with the solution before he is shoved away.

Noctis pulls the syringe out and throws it to the floor where it shatters, then calls forth a sword from his armiger and stands in defense despite the tiredness he is beginning to experience. “Why!?”

“Why?” Ignis shakes his head, eyes glistening with disgust. “Because you are unfit to rule. You barely take care of yourself and yet to were put in charge of an entire nation.”

“And you think you can do better!?”

“Well, of course, I am better than you in everything. Even your own Father knew this. Why else would he allow you to run around freely and attend regular school while I was taught by prestigious tutors in everything that was needed to be learned in order to become a great ruler? You’re lazy and selfish, you can barely use your magic without the aid of a flask while I,” he begins and summons forth a blast of fire from his palm. “can do this. I am faster than you, smarter than you, better at formulating dealings, and yet you’re put in charge. But I will not stay idle as you blunder around like an arse anymore, I will put an end to your deplorable reign and rule this country the way it should be.”

Noctis waivers slightly, but keeps himself upright and holds his sword steadily. “You may be right in those aspects, but you lack compassion and moral. If you did, then you wouldn’t have put innocents at risk when trying to kill me.” he snaps and forces himself forward, but instead of striking, he tosses his sword through the open window and warps from the room.

Noct lands with a thud against the roof, grunting from pain and trying to keep himself coherent as he fumbles about in his pocket. He hears a thunk off to his side and the sound of a cord zipping, then sees Ignis land across from him. The sandy blonde summons his daggers and descends on the slumping King, looking to him with no emotion.

“So what is your plan now Ignis? Kill me and hide my body, then say I ran off like a coward!?”

“Hmm, I had thought of that, but I need to clean house before I completely take over.” he says and dashes forward, swiping at the other who manages to block him.

“You mean pin my death on others.”

“Correct. I had considered letting them all live, but they are such loyal dogs. So, they need to be put down too.” Ignis tells him and shoves him back while slicing open his shoulder. “It is truly sad, they were all such great friends. Even you were at some point, before you were given a title that should have gone to me.”

The two continue to trade blows, with Noctis still managing to avoid most of the strikes despite being sluggish. He just hopes it works out of his system from his blood pumping so rapidly. Noct dodges another strike, but can’t avoid it when Ignis tosses a dagger into his thigh, sending him tumbling down the side of the roof. He manages to catch the ledge and pulls the dagger out, using the weapon as a means of escape by warping to the courtyard below. But Ignis is hot on his tail, whirling his newly summoned spear around and slicing open his back.

“Weak.” Ignis snips and reels back his spear.

Noctis looks back in horror and it feels as though time begins to slow all around him as the weapon is plunged forward. But a sparkle of blue and the clanging of metal makes time flow normally, he then sees the large form of Gladio before him with his shield held out in protection and blocking the spear. This causes a shock for the advisor, him stumbling back with a rare look of uncertainty ghosting across his face.

“How?” he chokes out.

Noctis lets a triumphant smile form on his lips and takes his phone out from his pocket, waving it at him. “It would seem I outsmarted you, Iggy.”

Unbridled rage swells in the other’s green eyes as he summons his daggers once again, fire bursting forth from them. “Fine then, I’ll just kill the both of you and stage it to look like a murder-suicide by a scorned Shield.”

The sound of a gunshot echoes through the courtyard and with a pained gasp Ignis drops to his knees and holds his bleeding shoulder. He bares his teeth and looks back, finding Prompto leaning partially out of an open window, brandishing his rifle. Crownsguard filter into the courtyard and surround the disgraced advisor as Cor steps in, him looking to Ignis first and then shakes his head with disappointment before addressing his King.

“Majesty?”

Noctis uses the offered arm of his Shield to stand and balance himself, then nods to the Marshal. “Take him away. He shall be tried and then punished as our country ordains.”

“Yes sir.”

The listless and flabbergasted Ignis is drug away as Noctis is lead from the yard towards the medical ward, but he is pulled aside into an empty room where he is held comfortingly by his Shield, and allowed to weep in private from all that has been bottling up inside him.

It didn’t take long for the trial to pass, for unbeknownst to both men, there had been witnesses to them battling it out on the roof and Ignis’ words were overheard. This, along with the documents hidden inside the drawer proved the advisor’s guilt. But he remained defiant and stubborn, shouting out to all who would hear him that he was better suited as King and even with those who threw their support at him still, he was convicted of treason and attempted murder. Now it was left to the King to decide the proper punishment, and it eats at him terribly.

Death was more than accepted as the correct outcome for something so heinous by the majority of people, but Noctis couldn’t fully agree to this. A small part of it was due to him still holding some brotherly bonds to the man, but there was also a voice; one that sounded like his Father’s; in the back of his mind that told him if he were to execute the disgraced advisor he would be used as a martyr by potential dissenters. But it would make him look weak if he just tossed Ignis in jail or exiled him. No, he had to be made an example of, he had to be punished in a way that hurt him to the core. Or would that be considered spiteful and vindictive?

What should he do?

A shuffle next to him snaps him out of his thoughts, pulling his eyes to the sleeping figure aside of him. His eyes travel across a back that once depicted a grand bird of prey, but is now just jagged and marred flesh with only a slight bit that still resembles the avian. He turns himself onto his side and nuzzles against the warmth, pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder before resting his cheek against it.

He has made up his mind.

The next day, he stands before a gathering of his allies, guards, and judicial committee along with a shackled Ignis as he declares his verdict.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia,” Noctis begins, momentarily closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions at bay, then exhales and reopens them. “you were handpicked from a group of highly intelligent youths to be raised alongside me. To become my right hand, to help guide me as my advisor, and to be my brother. But you betrayed me, with your deceitful tongue and villainous hands. I, therefore, order that they both are no longer to be used.”

There are slight gasps and murmurs from those in attendance as Ignis looks up dazed, his green eyes glossed over as he allows those words to set in.

“No, no. No! Not that, High-Majesty, just execute me!” he shouts in a frenzy.

**⚠START⚠**

But his pleas are ignored. A block is brought out and one of his hands is strapped down to it. Then a mallet is brought forth and handed to the King’s Shield, him stepping forward rigidly. Gladio looks to Noctis and waits for him to nod before bringing the large weapon down, smashing the limb into a bloody and broken mass. The man screams in agony and continues to beg as his other hand is strapped down after what is left of the first is removed. Blood-curdling shrieks echo through the chamber as the mallet is brought down on the other, pulverizing the limb into almost nothing. The mallet is tossed away and the room grows quite with the exception of the sobs coming from the guilty man. Finally, the Marshal steps forward, grabbing up Ignis by his head and tipping his face back, grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth open. The man continues to muffledly plead out but then just sobs as his tongue is pulled partially out of his mouth. He once again screams as it is sliced, then he stops and chokes as blood oozes down his throat.

**⚠END⚠**

“My last order, is to have you tossed out and made to live out the rest of your miserable days on the streets as an example of how a once great man who was so consumed by jealousy and arrogance became. May the gods have pity on your wretched soul.”

The whimpering and broken man is dragged from the room and it once again falls into silence. Noctis turns and sits down on his throne, feeling a wave of emotions roll over him. But he keeps it in as he speaks to those still in attendance until the last person exits, leaving just him and Gladio remaining. Noctis stands from his throne and walks over to the large window, looking out at the sky and feeling a throbbing migraine come on. So much had happened these past few years that he could have never had fathomed could. Gladio rests his hand against his King’s back and gives it a gentle rub.

“Gladio, do you think it was true, that my Father let me go to regular school and not be tutored because he didn’t believe me capable of being King? Just as Ignis had said?”

“No, from what I heard he wanted you to experience what the everyday person experiences, so that way you could have a sense of what your people go through daily, form a connection with them, and that it would bring you to develop more of a deep love and compassion for them. You have gained a strong sense of humanity for your people and their wellbeing, and that is a main component in the makings of a great ruler.”

Noctis looks up at his Shield, eyes wet with tears, and smiles at him before breaking down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
